Please, love me!
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: E se você o amasse mais do que tudo no mundo... o que seria capaz de fazer para estar ao seu lado?
1. Parte 1

Fic escrita em parceria com minha amiga Tati, essa idéia surgiu de conversas "estranhas" no msn eu não iria postar a fic antes do fim do ano mas a Tati insistiu tanto... E ai esta... Espero que gostem.

**Please, love me!**

By Asuka Maxwell

* * *

_**Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit deja  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le coeur du bonheure  
Ne me quitte pas**_

* * *

**Parte 1: O mundo que me cerca.**

**-**

_Sentado no banco de uma praça eu vejo as pessoas andarem de lá para cá ocupadas com seus próprios problemas elas nem notam a minha presença, nem sabem que eu existo, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade pra mim, a minha vida inteira sempre foi assim ás pessoas a minha volta nunca notaram a minha presença nunca se importaram comigo._

_Sempre achei que se eu fosse alegre, sorridente, engraçado, brincalhão as pessoas gostariam de mim. Sempre tentei ser agradável pra que alguem gostasse de mim ao menos um pouquinho. Ás vezes essa tática funciona, mas não por muito tempo não sei por que, mas logo as pessoas me rejeitam, vão embora e se esquecem de mim._

_Desde pequeno eu busco o meu lugar no mundo, mas eu sempre fui só. As únicas pessoas que gostaram de mim de verdade foram Padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen, a única família que eu conheci, mas eles morreram em um incêndio junto com todos do orfanato eu fui o único sobrevivente. Desde então eu passei por varias instituições de caridade, reformatórios até ir morar nas ruas que é onde estou desde então. Nas ruas eu aprendi muitas coisas deixei toda a minha ingenuidade e sonhos infantis para trás._

_Eu não vou mentir sobre minha aparência, sou belo eu sei, como eu já ouvi por ai possuo uma beleza surreal e andrógina, mas acreditem essa aparência atraente me trouxe mais problemas do que vantagens. Eu era muito novo estava nas ruas quando conheci um homem, ele parecia ser um cara legal, me deu comida, me levou para a sua casa disse que cuidaria de mim, quando chegamos em sua casa ele me violentou, varias vezes, depois me manteve cativo, servi de escravo sexual para ele e seus amiguinhos devassos, consegui fugir daquele lugar com a ajuda de uma das empregadas. Sem ter para onde ir perdido e sozinho no mundo eu me entreguei a profissão, mais antiga do mundo. Prostitui-me. Vendi meu corpo a pessoas devassas de cheias de luxuria e eu me enojo do que fiz. Pelo menos para isso a minha beleza serviu._

_Eu não me orgulho de nada do que eu fiz. Para agradar a alguns clientes usava drogas às vezes para acompanhá-los, eu não sou um viciado, mas quase não estou conseguindo controlar minha ânsia por alucinógenos, acreditem eu não quero ser um drogado. _

_Nas ruas eu conheci dois cientistas malucos que me fizeram uma proposta no mínimo curiosa e absurda, mas a grana que me ofereceram era muito agradável, trezentos mil dólares. Pra quem não tinha nada nessa vida vocês acham que eu iria recusar? Eles queriam que eu servisse de cobaia para uma experiência ilegal, queriam fazer um homem dar a luz a uma criança, isso mesmo! Parece ridículo? Eu também achei, mas acreditem, a experiência foi adiante. Eu deixei que me usassem durante um ano contando que depois eu não ficaria com nenhuma seqüela, era melhor do que ficar nas ruas me prostituindo. _

_Eles implantaram um útero em meu corpo e fizeram varias modificações. Para minha surpresa, eu fiquei grávido, isso mesmo, eu achei que estava delirando, mas a experiência não saiu como o planejado, com quatro meses o feto morreu em meu ventre e uma cesariana foi feita para retirá-lo. A dor em meu ventre era insuportável depois eles quiseram continuar com a experiência e tentar de novo, mas eu não aceitei, eles tentaram me obrigar e eu fugi. Desde então venho tendo dores horríveis, eu sei que aqueles malucos estão atrás de mim... Mas eles não vão me achar._

_Quem me vê sorrindo pensa que eu sou alegre, mas não sabem das dores que trago em meu coração. Sentado no banco dessa praça eu continuo observando as pessoas andarem ocupadas em seu próprio mundinho elas nem notam a minha presença e acho que nunca vão notar. Sabe... Só queria que alguem gostasse de mim do jeito que eu sou com meus defeitos e minha personalidade meio estranha. Eu só queria que alguem gostasse de mim nem que seja um pouquinho nesse imenso mundo que me cerca._

_Sabe... Eu só queria que alguem percebesse que eu sou especial._

_-_

-

-Saia daqui, garoto. E não volte mais! Seu imundo! – um homem de meia-idade expulsava aos gritos um garoto caído na calçada.

Um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos presos numa enorme trança e de olhos claros foi brutalmente expulso de uma pensão jogado na calçada pelo dono do local por falta de pagamento da hospedagem. O dono da pensão pegou o garoto pelo braço o machucando e o jogando na calçada blasfemando insultos contra o jovem para logo depois jogar as roupas do garoto todas espalhadas pela calçada chamando a atenção de quem passava pelo local.

-Por favor, senhor, já é tarde da noite, onde eu vou dormir? – o garoto caído na calçada implorava.

-Não me interessa seu sujo, eu não quero pessoas baixas como você morando em minha pensão, alem do mais você não tem dinheiro algum como pretendia me pagar?

-Eu prometo que vou paga-lo senhor, mas, por favor, me deixe ficar só por esta noite.

-Eu não acredito em suas promessas e não aceito seu dinheiro que é ganho de forma indecente sua prostitutazinha barata! – o homem bateu a porta.

O garoto desolado por não ter onde passar a noite começou a recolher as poucas roupas que tinha e que estavam espalhadas pela calçada enquanto alguns curiosos o observavam, o garoto chorava pela humilhação.

-O que vocês estão olhando? Não têm nada melhor pra fazer não? – o garoto gritou com os curiosos e todos retomaram seus caminhos.

Abriu a mochila e colocou as roupas dentro nem se deu ao trabalho de dobrá-las, os primeiros pingos de chuva do temporal que viria começaram a cair se misturando com o choro do jovem.

-Era só o que me faltava, chuva! O que mais você reservou pra mim hein? – o garoto olhou para os céus como quem espera uma resposta divina.

Levantou-se do chão colocou a mochila nas costas e caminhou sem rumo na chuva, não tinha para onde ir, não tinha uma casa, não tinha um lar, não tinha uma família, era sozinho no mundo. Após a morte de sua mãe, passara a infância numa igreja-orfanato junto de seu tio-avô, tio de sua mãe, Padre Maxwell e da bondosa irmã Helen, os consideravam sua única família, mas,como a todos a quem ousara amar, ambos estavam mortos e depois de ultrapassar a idade permitida para morar no orfanato foi obrigado a adotar a rua como sua casa e a solidão como sua única companhia.

Perdido em seus pensamentos nem se importava com as cantadas e buzinadas que recebia dos carros que passavam por ele, alem de vários convites para fazer programas, isso jamais aceitaria novamente era uma promessa que tinha feito a si mesmo sairia dessa vida noturna. Atravessou a rua sem olhar se vinha carro e com o temporal que caia seria difícil um motorista enxerga-lo. Um carro veio direto ao seu encontro, tentou feriar antes de colidir com o garoto, mas com a pista molhada foi inevitável, o carro acertou em cheio o garoto embora já freando e com pouca velocidade, o garoto bateu contra o vidro do carro e caiu no chão.

O motorista, um jovem de ascendência oriental apesar dos olhos azuis e de cabelos desgrenhados, desceu do carro preocupado e foi socorrer a vitima.

-Garota você esta bem? Machucou-se muito? Não se mexa vou chamar uma ambulância. Eu sou policial. – o motorista pediu ao garoto caído confundindo-o com uma mulher enquanto pegava o celular.

-Não se preocupe eu estou bem. E eu sou homem! – o garoto levantou-se e tentou andar.

-Mas você está sangrando! – o motorista insistia vendo o sangue escorrer pela bela face do garoto. –Fique quieto que a ambulância está vindo.

-Mas eu estou bem. – mal terminou a frase e caiu desmaiado no chão.

-Garoto? – tentou acorda-lo. –Era só o que me faltava, atropelar um garoto!

Deixou o garoto imóvel na tempestade, pois ele poderia ter quebrado algum osso, já podia ouvir a sirene da ambulância se aproximar. Olhou mais atentamente para a face adormecida do garoto ele era incrivelmente belo apesar de estar encharcado pela chuva e sangrando, as enormes madeixas castanhas pareciam macias e prazerosas de se tocar, as faces alvas de seu rosto lembravam as de um deus possuía uma beleza irreal, andrógina. Imaginou-se tocando naquele cabelo, naquela pele.

Balançou a cabeça afastando tais desejos, era um homem casado e não podia ficar tendo desejos ainda mais para com um garoto que nem conhecia e que precisava de socorro. Procurou na mochila do garoto algum documento que o identificasse, mas não encontrou, olhou para o braço do jovem na parte interna do cotovelo, acima do antebraço, observou que o garoto tinha alguns sinais de picadas de agulha.

-Usuário de drogas. – murmurou para si mesmo.

A ambulância chegou e rapidamente atendeu o garoto levando-o para o hospital, os para-médicos insistiram em atender o motorista, mas ele recusou a ser atendido.

-Não se preocupem comigo, sou Heero Yui agente especial dos Prevents. – mostrou a identificação. -Atendam o garoto, acham que ele vai ficar bem?

-Não se preocupe tanto antes de dar um laudo final temos que fazer algumas radiografias, mas pelo visto o garoto só teve ferimentos leves. – o para-médico tranqüilizou-o.

Heero entrou em seu carro todo encharcado e seguiu a ambulância, o hospital ficava perto. Queria apenas ter certeza de que o garoto estava bem. Estava na sala de espera quando seu celular tocou.

-Alô?

"_Heero onde você esta?"_ – uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha alterada e nervosa perguntou.

-Eu estou em um hospital Relena o que você quer?

"_Num hospital? O que você esta fazendo em um hospital? Quero que venha já para casa"_ – a mulher ordenou.

-Eu não posso Relena e você não me dá ordens. – respondeu irritado com a mulher.

"_Escuta aqui Heero, eu sou sua esposa e você tem que..."_

Heero não esperou que a mulher terminasse a frase e desligou, não a suportava mais, não suportava aquele casamento de aparências que levava com uma mulher que não amava, amaldiçoava a hora em que dissera sim no altar para aquela mulher, ela o havia enganado e o obrigado a se casar com ele mentindo que estava grávida, Heero pela grande estima que tinha para com o pai da garota, seu chefe, aceitara se casar com ela e agora se arrependia amargamente.

-E então Doutor? Como ele está? – Heero perguntou assim que o medico apareceu na sala de espera.

-Ele esta bem, fizemos alguns exames e radiografias, mas não há nada de grave com o garoto, são só ferimentos leves, tivemos que dar um sedativo para ele porque acordou muito nervoso e agressivo, ele é seu parente?

-Não Doutor. Não o conheço, fui eu quem o atropelou ele andava desnorteado pela rua.

-Sabe a identidade dele? - o medico o questionou.

-Não. Ele não portava nenhum documento.

-Ele vai ficar em observação por esta noite. Volte amanha se quiser.

-Esta bem.

-

-

-Finalmente o encontro em casa. – uma mulher loira de olhos azuis entrou abruptamente no quarto sem bater.

-Volte a dormir Relena, não estou a fim de discutir com você hoje. – Heero a expulsou de seu quarto.

Desde que Heero descobrira a verdadeira face de Relena dormiam em quartos separados, Heero nunca a tocava e Relena estava sempre reclamando seus "direitos" como esposa, mas ele nem se importava, sabia que ela não daria o divorcio por nada no mundo e enquanto conseguisse manter-la em seu lugar não se importava em permanecer casado.

Deixou o quarto e seguiu para a garagem pegou o carro, pretendia passar antes no hospital para ver como o garoto atropelado na noite passada estava e se descobria à identidade dele antes de ir para o seu trabalho. Chegando ao hospital foi para a recepção saber sobre o garoto.

-Bom dia! Eu gostaria de saber como esta um garoto que deu entrada aqui no hospital ontem a noite por volta de onze horas vitima de atropelamento. – Heero perguntou a enfermeira na recepção.

-Por acaso é um garoto de cabelos longos e olhos claros?

-Sim esse mesmo.

-Ele fugiu hoje bem cedo assim que acordou dos sedativos.

-Como assim fugiu? – Heero estava surpreso.

-Eu não sei tentamos impedi-lo, mas ele era rápido e conseguiu escapar.

-Como um hospital permite que... – Heero foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular. –Alô? - atendeu meio irritado.

"_Yui? É o Wufei. Onde você está? Precisamos de você aqui no Prevents. Aconteceu uma emergência. Venha logo."_ – a voz do outro lado da linha ordenava.

-Estou a caminho Wufei. – Heero deixou o hospital apressado.

-

-

-Ai! Meu estomago ta roncando.

O garoto de trança estava em um banheiro publico de uma estação de Metrô havia fugido do hospital com a camisola descartável e precisava trocá-la não podia andar por ai com roupas de hospital. Estava com um curativo na cabeça e alguns hematomas pelo corpo, mas nada serio. Procurou em sua mochila uma roupa seca e a vestiu. Jogou a camisola fora e deixou o banheiro. Precisava procurar algo para comer.

-Ah! Por que eu não esperei me darem o café da manha para depois fugir? Mas... E se aquele policial voltasse e tentasse me prender? E se ele descobrisse que eu... – balançou a cabeça em negação, o garoto procurou em sua mochila por dinheiro, mas não encontrou. –Eu não queria, mas... Vou ter que roubar.

Seguiu por uma rua repleta de confeitarias, lanchonetes, cyber-cafés e restaurantes tentando bolar um plano infalível. Olhou seu reflexo em uma vitrine ele não estava exatamente bem apresentável, seu cabelo estava despenteado e suas roupas não ajudavam. Tinha que mudar sua aparência se quisesse entrar em algum lugar para comer. Entrou em um beco, soltou os cabelos e os penteou para depois prender novamente em uma longa trança, ajeitou as roupas tentando parecer apresentável. De repente sentiu uma forte tontura e uma dificuldade enorme de respirar, caiu no chão com uma dor enorme no estomago.

-Ai! O que aquele cientista miserável fez comigo? – ofegava.

_**Inicio do Flash-Back**_

-Então garoto você concorda ou não com o nosso acordo? - um cientista de cabelos brancos perguntava com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

_-E quando eu vou receber o dinheiro? – o garoto respondeu com outra pergunta._

_-Calma Duo Maxwell, é este o seu nome não é? Primeiro temos que fazer a experiência dar certo depois que nos entregar o bebê terá seus trezentos mil dólares para gastar como quiser. – o cientista sorriu._

_-O senhor é completamente louco Dr. J como espera fazer um homem dar luz a uma criança? E por que escolheu a mim? Um mero garoto de rua. Isso vai contra qualquer principio divino._

_-Quem esta falando em Deus aqui meu caro Maxwell? Estou apenas tentando colocar as pesquisas de uma vida inteira em pratica. _

_-Mesmo que isso vá contra a ética e a moral medica meu caro Dr. J? – um outro velho que aparentava ser também um cientista entrou na sala. –Tentando começar uma reuniãozinha particular sem mim?_

_-Dr. G... A que devo a honra? - doutor J ironizou._

_Duo estava confuso não entendia aquela troca de insultos camuflados entre os dois cientistas, ainda não havia sido apresentado ao outro Doutor tudo que sabia é que estava ali por dinheiro, que segundo afirma sempre, era a fonte de todos os seus problemas. O cientista havia prometido pagar-lhe trezentos mil dólares em troca de seu corpo ser usado para uma experiência inescrupulosa, ter um útero implantado em seu ventre a fim de fazer-lo ficar grávido como qualquer outra mulher. Era uma experiência muito arriscada, poderia morrer, mas era melhor do que passar o resto da vida servindo de brinquedinho nas mãos de pessoas indecentes e famintas por sexo. _

_No fundo Duo sabia por que havia sido escolhido como cobaia, era um garoto de rua, não tinha família ninguém para reclamar sua morte caso a experiência viesse a dar errado, pois com certeza essa era uma experiência clandestina, bancada pelo próprio doutor J sem o consentimento de outros geneticistas. Duo podia ser sujo, um rato, mas não era burro._

_-Maxwell deixe-me apresenta-lo. Esse é o Dr.G foi ele quem o escolheu como "cobaia" para nossa experiência. – Dr. J fez as honras._

_-Deixe-me vê-lo. – o cientista examinou Duo bem de perto. –Você é belo! Diga a verdade garoto quantos anos você tem?_

_-Tenho vinte e um..._

_-Mentira você não tem mais do que dezoito anos._

_-Completei dezessete anos a um mês._

_-Na verdade sua idade não é importante. Preciso apenas que concorde com os termos de nosso acordo isso tem que ficar no mais absoluto sigilo. Nem uma palavra a ninguém ou você pode morrer._

_-Não ameace o garoto G, ele sabe do acordo e alem do mais, ameaças não funcionam com ele. – Dr. J se intrometeu._

_-Não preciso que me defenda, eu sei me cuidar. Posso parecer frágil, mas não sou nenhuma criancinha indefesa. Só estou aqui pelo dinheiro. Não me importo com o que vai acontecer ao meu corpo nesse um ano contando que depois eu não fique com nenhuma seqüela. – Duo encerrou a conversa._

_-Então a partir de hoje você mora nesse laboratório. A sua vida lá fora não existe mais pelo menos durante um ano Duo Maxwell e não importa o que aconteça você não poderá levar nada daqui a não ser o seu dinheiro esta me entendo? – Dr.G andava de um lado para o outro._

_-Sim._

_-Então vamos começar! – o cientista afirmou com um brilho estrondoso nos olhos._

_**Fim do Flash-Back**_

-Essas dores não param. – Duo se contorcia de dor no chão abraçando o próprio ventre. –Maldita hora em que eu fui aceitar aquele acordo. Tive que fugir sem receber um tostão furado do dinheiro prometido.

Duo arfava de dor desde que fugira do laboratório daqueles cientistas malucos que vinha sentindo dores, tonturas e até alguns desmaios, a experiência não tinha dado muito certo, pelo menos fora o que Duo pensara. O corpo de Duo não suportara uma gravidez até o nono mês com quatro meses o feto estava morto e teve que fazer uma cesariana para retirá-lo de seu corpo. Os cientistas queriam repetir a experiência, mas Duo não, queriam obrigá-lo, mas Duo fugiu mesmo sem sua recompensa.

Aos poucos a dor foi passando e Duo se recompôs, levantou-se seu abdome não doía mais. Esperou um pouco até parar de suar. Foi até uma confeitaria e se trancou no banheiro para tomar um banho de gato. Molhou o cabelo na pia e o penteou, refez a trança e trocou novamente suas roupas e saiu. Sentou-se em uma mesa e fingiu ser um cliente.

-Com dor ou sem dor. Saco vazio não para em pé! - Duo sorriu enquanto via a garçonete se aproximar.

-Já escolheu o seu pedido? – a garçonete perguntou sorridente.

-Eu quero um chá de maçã com pão-de-mel e pastel de Belém.

-Mas alguma coisa?

-Sim, pão-de-queijo. Obrigado.

A garçonete anotou e saiu não tardou muito voltou com o pedido de Duo na bandeja. Duo comeu tudo com rapidez, estava varado de fome. Seu plano era comer e sair sem pagar. Era um plano idiota ele sabia, mas não agüentava de tanta fome. Depois de comer se levantou discretamente, passou pela garçonete com a mochila nas costas e quando ia sair foi barrado por um segurança.

-É ele, Isabel? – o segurança segurou o braço de Duo e perguntou a garçonete.

-Me soltem, eu não fiz nada! – Duo se debatia.

-Sim é ele mesmo, tentou sair sem pagar pelo que comeu. – a garçonete acusou.

-Eu não fiz nada me solte. – Duo se debatia tentando se soltar.

-Seu ladrãozinho. Achou que ia se dar bem? – o segurança apertava o braço de Duo.

Com a gritaria os clientes começaram a reparar no "escândalo" na portaria e a comentar entre si. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e óculos escuros usando uma nada discreta camisa florida interrompeu a confusão.

-Eu não acredito que o meu filho está causando confusões de novo! – o homem exclamou.

-Howard? Esse garoto é seu filho? – a garçonete perguntou incrédula ao cliente de longa data.

-É sim por acaso esta duvidando de mim? – o homem afirmou tentando ajudar Duo.

O segurança soltou imediatamente o braço de Duo pedindo mil desculpas. Duo não entendia nada, mas agradeceu o homem com o olhar por ter-lo livrado dessa encrenca.

-Então o que o garoto deve? – Howard perguntou abrindo a carteira.

-Nada. Não se preocupe Howard, desculpe-me pelo incomodo! – a garçonete se desculpou e saiu envergonha.

-Obrigado senhor não precisava se incomodar comigo! - Duo agradeceu.

-De nada garoto. Como se chama?

-Me chamo Duo e o senhor é Howard não é? – Duo estendeu sua mão e cumprimentou o homem.

-Sim. Então Duo você tem pra onde ir?

-Sinceramente não.

-Venha comigo. Pode ficar em meu apartamento o quanto quiser. – o homem ofertou sorrindo. –Não tenha medo, não vou feri-lo.

Duo ficou indeciso não sabia se aceitava ou não a oferta, nem conhecia aquele homem, não sabia o que ele iria querer em troca da hospedagem, mas já tinha passado por tantas coisas em sua vida que poucas coisas o surpreenderiam. Não era nenhum garotinho indefeso tinha aprendido da pior maneira como se defender. Sem mais nenhum lugar para ir resolveu, mas não podia aceitar a oferta.

-mas... O que o senhor quer em troca de tanta gentileza?

-Nada Duo. Por favor, me chame apenas de Haword, não suporto que me tratem por senhor.

-Nada? Howard ninguém faz um favor desses a outra pessoa sem querer nada em troca. Eu posso ter um rosto bonitinho, mas não sou idiota sem celebro nem um fantoche.

-Acredite Duo eu não quero nada, um dia você vai entender.

-Eu até acredito em você, mas prefiro não aceitar.

-Está bem, mas... Se precisar de qualquer coisa – Howard entregou um cartão a Duo. –Este é o numero de meu telefone. Não hesite em me procurar.

-Não duvide que eu ligo mesmo. – Duo sorriu.

-Onde posso encontrá-lo?

-Estou sempre por aqui. Não vai ser difícil me achar. Obrigado por tudo. Até mais Howard. – Duo se misturou no meio da multidão e sumiu.

-Pobre garoto! – o homem mais velho exclamou.

Howard pegou seu celular, digitou alguns números e esperou que o atendessem.

"_Dr. G"_ – a voz do outro lado falou.

-Dr. eu já encontrei o garoto.

"_Está com ele agora?"_

-Não. Ele recusou minha oferta, mas eu sei onde encontra-lo quando for preciso.

"_Ótimo Haword. Bom trabalho. Não perca o garoto de vista."_

Dr. G encerrou a ligação.

-

-

Heero estava aéreo preso em seus pensamentos sobre sua vida e tantas outras coisas que não percebeu que seu parceiro tentava chamar-lo na porta de sua sala a um bom tempo.

-Heero? Esta me ouvindo? – um homem alto, de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos com uma enorme franja pendendo sobre um os olhos chamava-o.

-O que?

-Para de pensar naquele garoto que você atropelou ele está bem, acredite, senão não teria fugido do hospital.

-Eu não estava pensando nele Trowa.

-Sei...

-Você não veio aqui para falar disso veio?

-Não, vim porque você tem que assinar esses relatórios da ultima missão para serem entregues e... Aqui esta a analise das digitais encontradas no local não batem com as do suspeito. – Trowa entregou duas pastas a Heero.

-Vou assinar e verificar tudo, assim que terminar te aviso.

-Não se esqueça de que temos que Assistir a um interrogatório hoje ás quatro horas.

-Eu não vou esquecer.

Trowa deixou a sala no corredor passou por um velho, na verdade um cientista que os estava sempre ajudando em investigações e tinha ligações com o alto escalão dos Prevents, um homem misterioso que fazia parte da infância e juventude de Heero, coisas que ainda eram desconhecidas por Trowa apesar de tanto tempo trabalhando como parceiro de Heero. O cientista o cumprimentou com um aceno e entrou na sala de Heero.

-Ola Heero.

-Dr. J? O que faz aqui? – Heero não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa já que as visitas do cientista estavam se tornando freqüentes.

-Já que você nunca vai me ver eu resolvi vir te visitar.

-Não era, mas cômodo ter ido a minha casa? Este é um local de trabalho. – Heero respondeu sem dar muita importância a reclamação de J.

-Eu sei. Não fui a sua casa porque você quase nunca está lá alem do mais não gosto daquela casa ela é muito triste e sem vida.

-Deve ser porque as pessoas que moram nela não são felizes. – Heero retrucou fingindo analisar as pastas que Trowa lhe entregara a pouco.

-Acho que falta alegria, amor, risos de criança naquela casa. Você não acha?

-Dr. J já conversamos sobre isso, sabe que Relena e eu não somos exatamente marido e mulher... Ademais Relena não pode ter filhos você sabe disso. – Heero encarou o cientista arqueando uma sobrancelha, já imaginava onde aquela conversa iria dar.

-Sim eu sei, mas... Existem outros métodos que podem utilizar para se ter uma criança sua naquela casa. – J não se importou com o aparente descaso do japonês. - Acho que você se sairia bem como um pai e quem sabe com a presença de uma criança você e Relena não se dão bem?

-Esta sugerindo que eu adote uma criança? – Heero soou irônico.

-Na verdade não. Estou sugerindo que tenha um filho legitimo, sangue do seu sangue. Eu te tenho como um filho Heero adoraria ter um neto postiço.

-E como eu faria isso? – Heero fingiu estar ironicamente interessado.

-Inseminação artificial, barriga de aluguel... Coisas do tipo. – Dr. J deu de ombros.

-É pode ser... Acha que Relena concordaria com isso? – Agora Heero não estava sendo irônico, realmente estava interessado, agradava-lhe a idéia de ser pai.

-Tente.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo toque insistente do celular de J.

-Com licença Heero, vou atender a ligação. – J se dirigiu ao corredor. – Alô?

"_J onde você esta?"_ – a voz do Dr. G soou do outro lado da linha.

-Estou no prédio dos Prevents alguma noticia?

"_Sim. Eu encontrei o garoto. É só uma questão de tempo até ter Duo Maxwell novamente em nossas mãos."_

-Perfeito Dr. G.

J encerrou a ligação.

-Isso é perfeito. Só falta convencer Heero a ter um filho.

-

-

_**Continua...**_

_**Cantinho da autora**_

Ola pessoal. O que acharam do começo da historia? Dessa vez eu resolvi não colocar um prólogo e partir direto para o primeiro episodio. Comentem por favor!

Um grande beijo a todos.

Asu-chan.


	2. Parte 2

Fic escrita em parceria com minha amiga Tati, essa idéia surgiu de conversas "estranhas" no msn. Espero que gostem!

**Agradecimentos: **a todos que deixaram review um muito obrigado e desculpe se eu não respondi sua review. Valeu demais \o/

-

**Please, love me!**

**-**

By Asuka Maxwell

* * *

_**Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles du pluie  
Venues de pays  
Ou il ne pleut pas  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'apres ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumiere  
Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine  
Ne me quitte pas (4 fois)**_

* * *

****

**Parte 2:**

Duo desceu do carro ainda em movimento, não passaria nem mais um segundo ao lado daquele crápula violento.

-Seu idiota! – Duo gritou batendo a porta do carro com violência. Cambaleou um pouco ate que ficasse estável. Só então sentiu o frio que fazia fora daquele carro.

-Você não vale o que cobra. – o motorista do carro saiu arrancando.

-Vai se ferrar! – Duo gritou uma ultima vez antes que o carro sumisse dobrando uma esquina, o vapor saiu de seus lábios indicando quanto fazia frio.

Ajeitou seu fino casaco vermelho tentando fazer o frio desaparecer, mas a roupa que usava não ajudava muito. Trajava uma fina regata branca bem colada ao corpo, calça de couro também colada e um casaco vermelho, para o rígido inverno daquela cidade essas roupas que Duo usava eram quase a mesma coisa de estar usando trajes de verão.

Apalpou seus bolsos procurando pelo maço de cigarros. Encontrou a cartela e pegou um cigarro, colocou o na boca, pegou um isqueiro no outro bolso e acendeu o veneno e começou a tragá-lo. Estava nervoso e ansioso demais, precisava daquele veneno para se acalmar. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não voltaria a ter essa vida, mas a realidade lhe batia a porta e era bem diferente de seus sonhos.

Duo tinha tentado, em todos os lugares imagináveis, procurar um trabalho no mínimo decente, mas parecia que o mundo estava contra ele. Em todos os lugares, lojas, lanchonetes, restaurantes, todos lhe negaram trabalho e em alguns lugares Duo foi ate mal tratado como se ele tivesse uma doença altamente contagiosa. Aquilo era ate estranho, Duo mal podia entrar em algum lugar que antes de ele abrir a boca já vinham lhe dizendo que a vaga já tinha sido ocupada, ou que não estavam precisando de pessoal para trabalhar, era como se o mundo estivesse rejeitando-o por algum motivo ainda desconhecido para o americano.

Sem ter muita opção, Duo voltou para as ruas, voltou a vender seu corpo para não morrer de fome. O que ganhava mal dava para pagar um quarto e suas despesas, não se orgulhava do que fazia, mas o mundo não lhe dava outra opção. Parecia que Deus havia se esquecido dele.

Batia ponto quase toda a noite naquela esquina, às vezes tinha sorte e às vezes tinha a infelicidade de sair com caras violentos e que se recusavam a usar preservativo como o crápula que acabara de dispensar. Duo podia ate ser ingênuo, mas não era bobo, sabia se cuidar, não iria contrair doença alguma só porque um cliente se recusava a usar preservativo. Preferia voltar para a casa sem nenhum dinheiro do que se submeter a isso.

Aquele quarteirão onde ficava, especialmente aquela esquina, era um dos lugares mais conhecidos para quem estava atrás de sexo ou drogas, havia de tudo naquele beco sujo. Era a pior parte da cidade, uma parte esquecida pela sociedade e só lembrada quando era conveniente. Naquele beco, toda a inocência de garotos e garotas como Duo, eram esquecidas e enterradas.

Duo era um jovem sofrido, não um coitado. Havia passado por muita coisa ruim nessa vida, mas nunca desistira de viver. Era um jovem de dezoito anos, muito bonito, mas quem o olhasse bem não veria mais do que uma criança assustada por debaixo de toda aquela roupa provocante e aquele corpo sinuoso. Era apenas uma criança que a vida havia obrigado a crescer rápido demais.

Duo fumava seu cigarro nervosamente, habito que havia adquirido há pouco tempo, mas que já estava se tornando um vício. Fumava o segundo cigarro quando um carro preto muito chique e aparentemente muito caro se aproximou da esquina onde Duo estava. Sorrindo com o possível novo programa o americano se aproximou do carro.

O carro preto possuía os vidros escuros e não dava para enxergar nada do lado de dentro, para ter aquele carro só poderia ser alguém com muita grana. Sorrindo Duo se aproximou da janela do motorista e se curvou para ver quem era o motorista e possível cliente.

-Quer me comprar por uma noite? – Duo perguntou se apoiando na janela do carro enquanto o ocupante do veiculo abaixava o vidro.

-Ola Duo. – o ocupante sorriu ao ver o belo garoto sorridente.

-Howard? - duo exclamou surpreso. –Não sabia que você gostava de fazer programas com garotos? – brincou soando divertido.

-E não gosto. Você disse que seria fácil te encontrar. Na verdade eu achei meio difícil. – Howard disse se referindo ao primeiro dia em que se encontraram.

-Veio fazer o que em um lugar como esse? – Duo perguntou dando mais uma tragada no cigarro.

-Entra no carro Duo? – o ocupante do veiculo pediu destravando a porta do passageiro.

-Não posso amigo. Estou trabalhando. – Duo ironizou, não estava entendo o que Howard queria com ele.

-Então, quanto é uma noite com você? – Howard também ironizou pegando sua carteira.

-Esta bem Howard. Você me convenceu. – duo levantou as mãos em um sinal de rendição. Rodeou o carro e abriu a porta sentando no banco de passageiros. –Mas vou logo avisando que sou muito caro hein. – Duo brincou dando um largo sorriso.

Não acreditava que Howard queria passar uma noite ou ele ou estava ali afim de uma boa noite de sexo, ele não parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa. Mas se havia uma coisa que Duo tinha aprendido nas ruas era nunca julgar um livro pela capa, pois as aparências realmente enganam. Mas o que ele tinha a perder? Nada. Por isso havia entrado naquele carro, o que poderia ser pior que ser espancado e ainda nem receber por isso? Howard não podia fazer pior.

-Então Duo, por que você faz isso? – o motorista perguntou sem tirar a atenção do volante.

-Isso o quê? – Duo perguntou prestando atenção no caminho.

-Vender o corpo. – respondeu seco.

-Nem todos nascem com a bunda virada pra lua, amigo. Tento me virar como posso. – Duo se sentiu ofendido com a pergunta repentina de Howard, não estava a fim de ouvir um sermão de quem sempre teve dinheiro e não sabia como a vida era dura fora de sua caixinha de cristal.

-Desculpe. Só queria puxar assunto. – Howard se desculpou, era verdade, só queria iniciar um dialogo, mas tinha que admitir que não foi muito feliz não escolha de sua pergunta.

-Pra onde estamos indo? – Duo perguntou não reconhecendo aquela parte da cidade, era uma parte rica onde só tinha mansões.

-Pra minha casa. – Howard respondeu parando o carro em frente a uma das mansões e acionando o controle para que o portão automático se abrisse.

-Ahh... – Duo apenas abriu a boca em surpresa confirmando sua teoria, realmente Howard era um cara muito rico, agora a pergunta que ficava girando em sua mente era O que Howard queria com ele?

Howard entrou com o carro e o estacionou na imensa garagem onde outros carros tão caro quanto esse que dirigia estavam estacionado. Duo reparou o quanto àquela residência era cara, mas não comentou nada. Estava acostumado com clientes afortunados, mas estes nunca o levavam para casa era sempre para algum motel, mas também não acreditava que Howard queria transar com ele.

-Esta com fome Duo? – Howard perguntou chamando a atenção do garoto que parecia admirado com tanto luxo.

-Ah... Na verdade sim. – Duo respondeu meio sem jeito, mas realmente estava com fome.

-Venha vamos comer alguma coisa. Acho que a mesa de jantar ainda esta posta. – Howard sorriu fazendo sinal para que o garoto lhe seguisse.

Duo o seguiu ate a cozinha era uma imensa bela cozinha com detalhes que Duo nem sabia que existia e que eram usados apara ornamentar cozinhas. Tudo ali parecia irreal demais e longe demais do mundo que Duo conhecia.

-Vem, vamos para a sala de jantar. A mesa ainda esta posta. – Howar chamou a atenção de Duo.

Duo o seguiu ate a sala de jantar que para a surpresa do americano era muito maior e mais decorada que a cozinha. Havia uma estante com vários portas retratos, em todos eles estavam congelados momentos aparentemente felizes. Um em especial chamou a atenção de Duo, nele estava um rapaz aparentemente com a mesma idade de Duo, pelas roupas que o rapaz vestia e pelas paredes brancas no fundo, Duo deduziu que a foto fora tirada em um hospital.

O rapaz sorria na foto ao lado de Howard, ele segurava um bolo com velinhas de aniversario, usava uma bandana na cabeça, parecia que tinha raspado o cabelo ou por algum motivo seus cabelos tinham caído.

-Gosta de fotos Duo? – howard riu ao ver o americano olhar com tamanha curiosidade para cada foto nova que via.

-É seu filho? – Duo perguntou pegando o porta retrato ao qual se referia.

Howard sorriu pegando a foto das mãos de Duo e recolocando-a em seu lugar, seu semblante passou de alegre para pesaroso muito rápido.

-Sim, este é Douglas, meu filho. Ele deve ter a sua idade. – Howard organizava as fotos na estante, sua mente parecia vagar por um mundo de lembranças.

-Onde ele esta agora? Esta doente? – Duo perguntou inocente sem perceber que no canto dos olhos de Howard lagrimas se formaram.

-Ele tem uma doença rara, incurável. – Howard limpou as lagrimas que insistiam em se formar no canto de seus olhos. – Ele esta em uma clinica agora, se tratando.

-Ahh... – Duo não sabia o que dizer em um momento como aquele, se amaldiçoava em pensamento por ter feito uma pergunta tão obvia e idiota.

-Bem... Vamos comer agora? Eu já pedi para a cozinheira esquentar a comida. Não vamos deixá-la esfriar de novo. – Howard sorriu mudando de assunto.

-Claro. – Duo agradeceu mentalmente por ver Howard sorrir de novo, embora soubesse que era apenas um sorriso postiço.

Howard conduziu Duo ate a mesa de jantar, ao ver uma mesa farta com muitas comidas que o americano nem fazia idéia que existia seus olhos brilharam parecendo de uma criança que via uma loja de doces pela primeira vez.

-Sirva-se Duo. – Howard ordenou achando graça da expressão do americano.

-Posso? – Duo parecia não acreditar que poderia comer em uma mesa tão bonita como aquela.

-À vontade.

Duo parecia uma criança perdida em uma doçaria, ele experimentava um pouco de tudo, Howard apenas o olhava achando graça de como Duo comia, a alegria e espontaneidade de Duo o fazia se lembrar de seu filho. Duo não tinha modos algum na mesa, isso nunca lhe fora ensinado, mas Howard parecia não se importar, apenas ria do garoto comer tudo com a mão, como se a comida fosse lhe fugir da mesa.

Quando acabou de comer, Howard levou Duo para o quarto de hospedes, lhe deu uma toalha limpa para que pudesse tomar um banho e roupas limpas para que pudesse tirar aquela roupa escandalosa do corpo.

Duo aceitou tudo de bom grado, mas uma pergunta ainda não saia de sua mente. Por quê? Porque Hoawrd estava sendo tão generoso com ele? O que queria em troca? Sexo? Era apenas isso que Duo podia oferecer, era o que tinha de mais valioso, seu corpo.

Ao terminar o banho Duo vestiu as roupas que Howard havia lhe dado, era um pijama e tinha ficado um pouco grande no pequeno corpo de rapaz, era ate engraçado de se ver. Howard o esperava no quarto de hospedes.

-Acho que você precisa descansar agora Duo. – Howard achou graça das roupas largas de Duo. – Esse não era bem o seu tamanho ne?

-É verdade. – Duo também achou graça de si mesmo.

-Descanse agora Duo. Amanha conversamos.

-Howard? – Duo chamou antes que o homem pudesse deixá-lo sozinho no imenso quarto de hospedes. – Por quê?

-Amanha conversamos Duo. – Howard apenas olhou sorriu deixando o quarto e fechando a porta.

No corredor Howard suspirou pesaroso, aquele garoto lhe fazia lembrar demais de seu filho. Era alegre, cheio de vida, engraçado... Inocente. Seria justo entrega-lo? Estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Será que seu filho iria perdoá-lo se soubesse o que tinha feito?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heero pesquisava novamente em seu laptop, não sabia por que, mas não conseguia tirar de sua mente aquele garoto a quem atropelara. Não conseguia tirar aquela idéia fixa em sua cabeça, quem era aquele garoto? Já estava virando uma obsessão. Já tinha ate mandado um colega de trabalho fazer um retrato falado do garoto, mas isso não adiantara de nada, apenas servira para aumentar a loucura de Heero.

Não tinha nenhuma pista concreta do garoto, não sabia seu nome, não sabia nada sobre ele, apenas se lembrava de seu rosto e Deus... Porque esse rosto não saia de sua mente? Fazia uma busca em todos os arquivos da policia que tinha acesso. Pelo que analisara daquele garoto, por sua experiência como policial, pode traçar um possível perfil do garoto. Provavelmente um garoto de rua, sem família e usuário de drogas, provavelmente garoto de programa e possivelmente teria passagem pela policia por furto ou porte ilegal de drogas, esse era o perfil que Heero traçara do garoto.

Heero havia procurado em quase todos os arquivos da policia, mas não encontrara nem sombra do jovem. Parecia que ele não existia. Já era tarde da noite e o japonês ainda se encontrava em sua sala, com os olhos vidrados em seu laptop, fazendo uma pesquisa sem resultados por um garoto a quem atropelara. Heero estava tão concentrado no que fazia que nem percebeu a aproximação de outra pessoa atrás dele.

-Ainda com isso na cabeça Yui. – a voz grave e seria soou em suas costas assustando-o, não havia percebido que não estava sozinho na repartição dos Prevents.

-Chang? Quer me matar de susto? – Heero verificou que era apenas um de seus colegas de trabalho.

-Desiste de procurar esse garoto Yui. Ele deve estar bem, senão não teria fugido de um hospital. – Wufei ajeitava as ultimas papeladas do dia, também achava que estava sozinho nos Prevents à uma hora daquelas da noite, mas não se surpreendeu muito ao ver que Heero ainda estava por lá, parecia que o japonês preferia ficar no trabalho a ir para casa.

-Acho que você tem razão Wufei. – Heero passou a mão pelo rosto, estava cansado e com sono, há varias noites não dormia direito e preferia ficar no trabalho mesmo após seu expediente a ir para casa e ter que agüentar as reclamações infinitas de Relena.

-Finalmente um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça Yui. – Wufei terminou de ajeitar alguns papeis e se virou para Heero. –Desliga isso e vamos embora agora? – o chinês disse se referindo ao laptop.

-Você venceu Wufei. – Heero levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. –Mas tenho que passar em lugar antes só para tirar isso da cabeça. – Heero desligou o laptop sem antes olhar para a tela do mesmo, se estivesse olhado teria visto o resultado de sua ultima busca, uma ficha de passagem pela policia por furto de um garoto de beleza andrógina, longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança, seu nome? Duo Maxwell.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo Yui. – Wufei deixou a sala do japonês e foi para a porta do elevador.

Heero pegou seu casaco que estava apoiado no encosto de sua cadeira, apagou a luz da pequena sala e foi atrás de Wufei. Ambos estavam vestidos o uniforme dos Prevents, que era um pouco escuro demais, consistia em roupas pretas, calça, camisa e um casaco com o símbolo dos Prevents e coturno. O Prevents era uma divisão especial, de alto escalão da policia que investigava crimes grandes, como terrorismo e máfias poderosas.

Heero alcançou Wufei que já o esperava dentro do elevador segurando a porta para que esta não se fechasse antes de Heero entrar. Os dois moravam no mesmo prédio, um condomínio sofisticado e luxuoso que ficava no centro da cidade próximo ao QG central dos Prevents. Ficaram em silencio ate chegar ao andar onde ficava o estacionamento.

-Está de carro hoje ou vai querer uma carona Chang? – Heero perguntou.

-Não, hoje a Sally me deixou vir de carro. – Wufei ironizou com ar de humor.

Ambos se despediram e Heero agradeceu mentalmente por não ter que dar carona para Wufei hoje. Não que não gostasse da companhia do chinês, muito pelo contrario, Wufei era um dos poucos amigos que tinha, mas já o estava irritando ficar afirmando o tempo inteiro que aquela obsessão que ele tinha em encontrar o garoto a quem atropelara já estava virando loucura. Parecia que era um complô contra Heero quando Wufei e Trowa se juntavam para ficar lhe dizendo isso.

Com certeza o chinês ia ficar atazanando a paciência de Heero quando soubesse que este teve a infeliz idéia de passar pelo lado sujo da cidade apenas para ver se encontrava com o tal garoto que não saia de sua mente. Pelo possível perfil que tinha traçado do garoto ele deveria ser um garoto de programa então talvez fosse de alguma utilidade procurar pelo rapaz na esquina mais "famosa" da cidade.

E foi o que fez, antes de ir para casa, Heero deu uma passada na tal esquina. Não ficou surpreso com o que viu por lá. Viciados, prostitutas e ate mesmo adolescentes vestidas de colegiais se oferecendo em troca de dinheiro, também viu alguns garotos de programa, mas não o que estava procurando. Talvez pudesse ter julgado mal o grato ou ele estaria ocupado no momento fazendo sabe se lá o que. Com o carro parado próximo a esquina, Heero debruçou sobre o volante.

-O que eu estava pensando? – Heero riu de si mesmo. –Estou ficando louco. O que eu esperava encontrar aqui? – Heero estava tão absolto em seus questionamentos que se assustou ao ouvir alguém bater no vidro de se carro.

-Ta afim? – uma moça vestida com roupas provocantes bateu no vidro do carro de Heero. Olhava para o japonês de forma provocante e insinuadora. Por causa do uniforme, viu que era um policial, muito bonito por sinal, era muito comum fazer programas com policiais.

-N... não. – Heero respondeu ríspido e deu a partida no carro. Afinal no que estava pensando quando teve a idéia maluca de procurar pelo garoto em um lugar como aquele?

-x-x-x-x-

_Novamente o mesmo sonho. Era um sonho bom, estranho, mas bom. Duo estava naquela mesma noite em que fora expulso de uma pensão e havia sido atropelado por um policial. Mas em seu sonho após ser expulso da pensão e caminhar em direção a rua em que fora atropelado o atropelamento não acontecia. Ao invés disso o jovem policial parava o carro antes de atingir Duo, descia do veiculo e olhava para o americano de forma terna._

_A chuva forte caia, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com a chuva caindo ou com os carros que passavam por eles. Parecia que o mundo se resumia aquela olhar. E como que em um passe de mágica ou em um conto de fadas o jovem policial de feições orientais tomava seus lábios de forma terna e prazerosa, ninguém nunca o havia beijado com tanto carinho e cuidado, aquele era o beijo mais perfeito da vida de Duo. Mas de repente Duo via o objeto de seu afeto se afastar dele, longe demais para que ele pudesse alcançar. E era assim que acabava aquele sonho, tão de repente quanto havia começado._

-Droga de sonho! – Duo acordou sentindo um vazio enorme em seu coração. Era sempre assim, quando achava que iria ter uma noite tranqüila de sono, tinha aquele maldito sonho.

Havia fugido daquele hospital temendo que o homem que o atropelara o enchesse de perguntas e conseqüentemente o prendesse, pois pelo uniforme que o homem usava, percebeu que este era um policial. Podia ser apenas uma estupidez de sua cabeça ter fugido, mas também não gostava muito de hospitais e alem do mais estava muito bem e julgava não precisar de cuidados médicos.

Mas agora parecia um idiota, sonhando com alguém que nem ao menos conhecia. Depois de ser atropelado por aquele policial Duo não sabia o motivo pelo qual sua mente estava lhe pregando aquela peça, mas não conseguia tirar o policial de sua mente. Ate sonhava com ele.

_**Inicio do Flash-Back**_

_-Ai... Minha barriga ta roncando. – Duo estava parado em frente a uma confeitaria olhando as guloseimas que eram exibidas na vitrine. –Humm! Isso parece bem gostoso._

_Duo estava com as mãos apoiadas na vitrine, babando nos doces, bolos e tortas que eram exibidos. Colocou a mão no bolso e conferiu o que tinha, não era muito dinheiro, mas dava para matar sua vontade de comer doce. Antes de entrar na confeitaria deu mais uma olhada na vitrine tentando decidi o que iria comer primeiro quando uma movimentação dentro do estabelecimento chamou sua atenção._

_-Aqui esta Sr.heero, as rosquinhas para a viajem. – a garçonete oferecia sorridente uma caixa de rosquinhas para um policial fardado._

_-Obrigado Maria. – o policial agradeceu pegando a caixa das mãos da moça._

_Duo não podia acreditar. Era o policial que o havia atropelado, o mesmo jovem oriental de belos olhos azul cobalto com quem ele não conseguia parar de sonhar. O coração de Duo começou a bater forte parecia um idiota parado em frente à entrada da confeitaria, boquiaberto, admirando o policial. Pela forma como era tratado e como chamava a garçonete pelo nome, Duo deduziu que o policial deveria freqüentar aquela confeitaria com assiduidade._

_O oriental estava acompanhado de outro policial, provavelmente seu parceiro, um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e com uma longa franja que lhe cobria um dos bonitos olhos verdes. Duo estava paralisado, não conseguia ter reação alguma._

_-Agora quero ver o Wufei reclamar que nunca levamos nada pra ele. – o oriental conversava com o outro policial ao seu lado e se encaminhava para a saída._

_Sem saber o que fazer Duo procurou se esconder em algum lugar para que não fosse visto, não sabia por que diabos estava fazendo isso, parecia um idiota fugindo da própria sombra. Respirava com dificuldade com seu coração batendo forte daquele jeito em seu peito, conseguiu se esconder antes que o policial pudesse vê-lo, viu os dois policiais passando por ele se encaminhando a um carro que estava parado em frente à confeitaria. As mãos de Duo tremiam._

_-Então Heero? O que acha do suspeito que prendemos hoje? Culpado ou inocente? – o policial de olhos verdes perguntou para o oriental chamando pelo primeiro nome._

_-Ninguém nesse mundo é inocente meu caro Trowa. – Heero brincou entrando no carro enquanto o outro policial fazia o mesmo só que do lado do passageiro. Deu a partida no veiculo e saiu._

_-H... Heero. – Duo sussurrou para si mesmo. Então aquele era o nome do objeto de seu absurdo e totalmente insano afeto._

_Mais aliviado por não estar na presença de Heero, Duo suspirou, era totalmente insano ficar sonhando com uma pessoa que ele nem ao menos conhecia. Entrou na confeitaria e comeu tudo que estava com vontade de comer a dias, dessa vez tinha dinheiro para pagar, preferia não lembrar de onde vinha esse dinheiro, para ele era melhor ficar criando fantasias em sua mente do que encarar a realidade._

_Ao sair da confeitaria Duo não percebeu um carro estacionando no mesmo lugar onde antes estava estacionado o veiculo de Heero. Não viu quando um homem uniformizado desceu do veiculo e não viu quando este veio de encontro a ele._

_-Não acredito que o Chang fez a gente voltar aqui só para buscar o café descafeinado dele? – o homem que desceu do veiculo falou com o outro que permanecia sentado no banco do carona._

_Distraído olhando para o homem que estava sentado no banco do carona, o homem uniformizado que desceu do veiculo não percebeu que a sua frente estava um garoto de longas trancas e que ele estava caminhando direto na direção do garoto._

_Como ambos não estavam prestando atenção em nada a sua frente acabaram por colidir, com o choque de trombar com outro corpo Duo acabou indo pro chão, caindo sentado na calçada. O outro corpo que colidiu com o seu cambaleou, mas não caiu, pois era mais forte que o americano._

_-Ai... Desculpe-me. Eu não... – ao olhar com quem havia colidido Duo empalideceu qualquer que fossem as palavras que iria dizer morreram em sua boca._

_Parado a sua frente olhando com tanta surpresa quanto ele, estava Heero, o policial que o atropelara e que agora não saia de sua mente. Surpresos demais para ter qualquer reação nenhum dos dois se moveram ficaram apenas se encarando, um perdido no olhar do outro. Era a segunda vez que Heero se encontrava com o garoto que não saia de seus pensamentos e... Deus, como ele era bonito, cabelos longos demais, pele branca demais, olhos de uma cor irreal demais para ser explicada._

_Parecia que o mundo tinha parado naquele momento em que ficaram se encarando, era como se ambos se conhecessem há muito tempo._

_-Você esta bem garoto? – Heero foi o primeiro a sair do estado catatônico, estendeu uma mão para o garoto caído na calçada em sinal de ajuda._

_-Eu... – o coração de Duo batia rápido demais e sua mente girava, não conseguia elaborara uma frase coerente. – Eu estou bem._

_Sem saber por que estava agindo dessa forma tão estúpido Duo se levantou em um sobressalto recusando a mão de Heero estendia em sua ajuda._

_-Eu estou bem. – disse novamente, mas para si mesmo do que para Heero escutar. Passou por Heero e saiu correndo, sem saber do que ou por que corria._

_-Hei... Garoto espere. – Heero ainda tentou alcança-lo, mas Duo era rápido e escorregadio._

_**Fim do Flash-Back**_

-Esta totalmente comprovado... Duo Maxwell é um idiota. – Duo falou para si mesmo lembrando-se de seu sonho e que estava apaixonado por um homem que nem mesmo conhecia de quem só sabia o primeiro nome e que era um policial, e pelo visto importante, porque seu uniforme era dos Prevents, o mais alto escalão da policia que Duo conhecia.

Olhou ao seu redor tentando reconhecer que lugar era aquele, lembrou-se de ter ido para a casa de Howard na noite passada, havia sido muito bem tratado e agora estava no quarto de hospedes. Howard o tinha convencido a ficar, estava certo, ele não era do tipo de pessoa que queria um programa com um garoto, o homem lhe parecia agora ser um bom amigo, afinal só queria ajudar Duo a sair das ruas.

Pelo sol que entrava pela janela, Duo percebeu que havia dormido demais, devia ser provavelmente umas dez ou onze horas da manha. E para variar sua barriga estava roncando de fome. Levantou-se da cama e foi ate a cozinha, não se importou com o que estava vestindo, usava uma camisa branca que Howard havia lhe dado e sua roupa de baixo, uma cueca preta, a calça do pijama ele havia tirado durante a noite já que esta ficava caindo o tempo todo por ser grande demais para seu corpo franzino. A camisa que usava era de alguém provavelmente bem maior que ele, pois em seu corpo ela parecia uma camisola.

Após se perder entre os inúmeros corredores da mansão de Howard Duo finalmente achou a escada, desceu e foi ate a cozinha. Antes de entrar percebeu vozes vindo do cômodo, pareciam familiar para seus ouvidos, reconheceu uma das vozes como sendo a de Howard. Não se importou com o que estava vestindo, afinal estava acostumado a vestir muito menos que aquilo, além do mais Howard havia lhe dito para agir naturalmente e se sentir em casa, e era isso que o americano estava fazendo.

Sabia que não era muito educado, mas ninguém nunca havia lhe dado educação, Duo agia do seu jeito, às vezes parecia vulgar, mas não fazia de propósito, aquele era seu jeito de ser. Não sabia como se comportar em determinados ambientes. Entrou na cozinha sem muita cerimônia.

-Bom dia Howard. – Duo entrou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu e sua face se empalideceu quando viu com quem Howard conversava, suas mãos começaram a tremer, todo o seu corpo começou a tremer, deu pequenos passos para trás como se aquilo que visse fosse um pesadelo no qual não podia e não queria acreditar.

-Ola Duo Maxwell. – ouviu voz fria do cientista com quem fizera um acordo há um ano trás.

-N... Não. Dr. J? – Duo dava passos para trás, mas parecia que o chão fugia debaixo de seus pés.

-Me perdoa Duo. – Howard tentou se aproximar do americano.

Duo deu passos para trás ate que seu corpo se chocou com o corpo de alguém que estava atrás de si. Duo se virou e viu G, o outro cientista assistente de J em suas experiências, aquele parecia um imenso pesadelo, só poderia ser, parecia que Duo ainda não tinha despertado de seu sono.

-Ola Duo há quanto tempo não? - o homem ironizou apontando uma seringa para Duo com um liquido desconhecido dentro dela. – Não vai doer nada.

G se aproximou de Duo que estava chocado demais para ter qualquer reação. Seus braços foram segurados por Dr. J enquanto o outro cientista aplicava-lhe a injeção no pescoço. Duo estava em estado de choque, não conseguia se mover, em sua mente buscava respostas para as inúmeras perguntas que passavam pela sua mente. Então era isso? Howard era um deles? Um cientista? Era por isso que o tinha tratado tão bem na noite passada? Será que ninguém poderia lhe oferecer algo sem querer alguma coisa em troca?

-Não, por favor! – Duo suplicou com a voz fraca caindo no chão com o olhar fixado em Howard, havia confiado naquele homem. O liquido que fora aplicado em seu pescoço estava fazendo efeito, Duo sentia suas pálpebras pesadas demais para manter seus olhos abertos. Com o braço esticado e a mão aberta tentava alcançar inutilmente algo acima de si. – Por favor!

Suplicou uma ultima vez antes de desfalecer por completo.

-Bom trabalho Howard. – J deu um tapinha em suas costas.

-Espero que cumpra sua parte do trato Dr. J. – Howard olhou com pena para o garoto desfalecido no chão.

-Seu filho terá todo o remédio que precisar. – J sorriu olhando para o garoto caído no chão. Finalmente poderia dar seqüência a suas experiências. Heero já tinha aceitado ter um filho e agora J já tinha sua barriga de aluguel.

-

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora: **por favor, comentem.

Ate a próxima.

**Notas:** Ahh alguém ai reconheceu a frase "Quer me comprar por uma noite?", pois eh... A Blanxita já ta sabendo do plagio descarado... Mas não consegui evitar... hahahahah... Espero que a Blanxe não tenha patenteado essa frase se não vou ter que pagar... ¬¬ -asu-chan preocupara com a fortuna que vai ter que pagar pra Blanxe-

**Musica:** Ne me quite pas

Beijos da Asu-chan.


End file.
